Endurance
Endurance Schedule of Endurance will usually be: *1. Players read note of eliminated team/Endurance challenge/ Samadhi ceremony *2. Temple challenge/ Temple of Fate ceremony *3. Temple of Fate Contestants 0.) Both players were eliminated automatically for not posting in the active challenge. 1.) Both players withdrew. Ofl1998 was initially in the Orange Team. JonMcGillis was initially in the Red team. 2.) Kaylee21 (yellow) dropped out of the game. sdriver999 subed into the game. 3.) LegionofDoom (Orange) and EricCartman (Green) was eliminated for being inactive. 5651Omar replaced LegionOfDoom and Kmaynor2 replaced EricCartman 4.) Mrodd has been inactive for 3 days, forcing him to be eliminated. Albinok1ng replaced him. 5.) Violet101 was banned and was replaced by lamontlamar1998 *JonMcGillis is the first person to have more that 2 different partners with 3. Those 3 were: tannerandkaleb, LegionofDoom, and currently 5651Omar Elimination Table (1) No one won the challenge and no samadhi was rewarded. Final Piece Table Temple of Fate Table Similar to the Rock, Paper, Scissors game, fire, wood, and water will represent in a best of a 2 out of 3 match. water puts out fire (water wins) fire burns wood (fire wins) wood floats on water (wood wins) The first team to win two rounds wins the challenge and the right to stay in the game. The losers are immediately eliminated. The losing team will give their pyramid pieces to any team of their choice, with a farewell note read to the remaining contestants. Summary Day 0: 16 people applied Day 1: Right to stay Contestants had 24 hours to post something in the thread. The earlier you post, the likely you have an advantage. Only two was eliminated for not posting. Day 2: Partner Selections Contestants choose colors and pyramid pieces. Originally the partner selections was going to be the same as season 3. Catching a ball 1-14, 1 being getting partner and 14 being not likely getting your partner. Piece selections is first come first serve. Day 3: Endurance Mission The challenge is a 24 hour challenge. Contestants had to play the mini game 'The world's hardest'. Once players are finished they send the scores by me in print screening. Rules: Must have Tengaged username in a tab to prove that you did not cheat. If one player only competes, I will double that to make it even. Only two teams compete, Green and Purple. Green reached level 7 and Purple reached level 15. Purple team wins the endurance mission and the strength piece. Purple also decided to give the samadhi to the green team. Tannerandkaleb and Ofl1998 withdrew the competition for an unknown reason. Day 4: Temple Mission Teams compete for the first temple mission. Two people will be up to the Temple of Fate and one will go home. Challenge: Knotted up. Teams had to untangle 5 pieces of rope. Each rope had 3 tangled nets.First one wins the Temple Mission. Last place will go to the Temple of Fate automatically. Green team had the samadhi and had to tangle 6 pieces of rope. Blue team wins the temple mission and gets the trust piece, because of Red's withdrawing. Blue team sent up the Green team and the Gray team went up automatically. Several players were eliminated/ dropped out. See Contestants up above to find out new teams. Day 5: Temple of Fate Green and Gray are up. Green picked wood and Gray picked fire. Green team wins. On round two, they picked the same elements, forcing Green to go home. Day 6: Endurance Mission With the aftermath of Green team... they gave Gray team the Discipline Piece. Endurance Challenge: Teams must play a round of Pyramid Panic. Highest scored combined as a team wins the Ingenuity piece and gives the samadhi to someone! Orange team wins the Endurance Challenge, giving the Yellow Team the samadhi Day 7: Temple Mission Yellow team having the samadhi, decreasing the chances of winning this temple mission. Challenge: Box Launch- You have a ball. You will then pick a spot 1-5. If your number is correct, you can shoot from somebody's basket. The team that has 3 balls is eliminated. Last on standing wins. Purple, Blue, and Orange at the final 3. Purple and Blue at final 2. Purple team wins the challenge. Purple team sent Gray team and the Yellow team to the Temple of Fate. SAMADHI DISADVANTAGE: Everyone will have 3 balls to get eliminated, while yellow will only have 2. Day 8: Temple of Fate Gray and Yellow are up. Gray choose Fire and Yellow choose Water. Yellow wins. In round 2, both teams picked fire. In round 3 Gray team choose water and Yellow choose fire. Gray wins 1-1. In Round 4 Gray picks wood and Yellow picks water. Gray team wins again with 2-1 Day 9: Mana Nei Lavo Teams had to decode something. Blue team wins the magic box. Day 10: Endurance Mission Teams must figure out who sings a song. There are 15 Thai/American songs. Highest point wins. The winners gets the Knowledge piece. No one competed in the challenge, so no samadhi will be in play. Day 11: Temple Mission A surprise concept of superteams came into play. Teams were selected via random.org. Each player must get 10 karma. Meaning 40 karma per team. The winners are safe, and the losers go to the temple. Both winners will receive a piece. By a 4 karma difference (20 by 16), Orange and Blue won. Meaning Purple and Gray had to go to the Temple of Fate. Day 12: Temple of Fate Purple and Gray is up. In round 1, both teams picked water. In round 2, Gray picks fire and Purple picks wood, making Gray winning that round. In round 3, Gray picks fire and Purple picks water, Purple wins round 3. In round 4, Gray picks water and Purple picks wood, meaning Purple wins with 2-1. Day 13: Endurance Mission With Gray's departure, they give their Courage and Discipline piece to the Purple team. Endurance Challenge: This last Endurance Challenge involved luck. I set up a poll with numbers 1-3. Once 24 hours is up, teams had to guess what number had the highest percentage. Orange team won the luck piece and gave the samadhi to Purple Day 14: Temple Mission The magic box from Blue comes into play and Purple team got it. Purple cannot compete in the challenge, meaning they're going to the Temple of Fate automatically. CHALLENGE: Fireball- In Fireball, each team chooses one member to be on a platform floating in the water while the other member shoots balls out to them with a catapult. When someone catches a ball, they score a point. First one to 5 wins. SAMADHI: The samadhi did not come into play since Purple could not compete. If you did want to know, Purple team had to catch 7 balls instead of 5. Blue team won, meaning Orange and Purple are going to the temple of fate. Blue team gets to be in the final 2 and the Teamwork piece! Day 15: Extra Mission Teams compete for the Knowledge piece! The 3 teams had to answer 15 questions involving random stuff such as: Big Brother, The Amazing Race, Survivor, Spanish, Algebra, Endurance, and the group it self. Orange team wins the Knowledge piece. For the next piece (Karma), eliminated players casted their votes to who to give the piece to. Only 2 was sent in and that was Blue and Purple. I then decided to do a poll for the public and Orange team won with 72.7% of the votes. Blue team took 2nd with 27.3% and Purple had nothing. Day 16: Temple of Fate Orange and Purple are up. In Round 1, Orange picked Water and Purple picked Fire. Orange won round 1. In round 2, both teams picked water. In round 3, Orange picked wood and Purple picked fire. Purple won round 3. In Round 4, Orange picked Water and Purple picked Wood. Wood floats on water and Purple is in the final 2. Day 17: Remaining Pieces distributed ' With Orange gone, 6 pieces are up for grabs. Purple and Blue have to race around Tengaged and find pieces that Orange left. Purple got (1) and Blue got (5) pieces. Day 18: 'Final Temple of Fate This temple of fate will decide who wins and takes 2nd! Purple comes up to the temple of fate with 5 pieces, and Blue comes up with 9 pieces! Blue wins! Day 19: Reunion Blue was crowned the winner of Endurance!